


Gym Training

by Vinushuka



Series: After the Ghoul [9]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: It's time for Eva's gym training and because of that Toshiya gives his house a thorough clean up. Eva is late from the lesson due to a business meeting but very satisfied with Toshiya's instructions. In return, she invites Toshiya to her house for a dinner after Christmas. Die calls Toshiya after Eva has left to meet Mari nextdoor and, when hearing about Eva's visit, warns Toshiya about her intentions. She might be up to something before returning back to Sweden.
Relationships: Die/Toshiya (Dir en grey), Kyo/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Series: After the Ghoul [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565338
Kudos: 1





	Gym Training

Toshiya was staring absentmindedly at his garden through his living room window sipping coffee from a mug. The garden was now dressed in its winter outfit: The trees were bare and his small lawn light brown. The sun was shining from a clear blue sky and the air was pleasantly cool, exactly right for exercising outdoors, but unfortunately, he didn’t have time for it today. He had spent all morning and part of the afternoon in scrubbing his house clean, because today he was going to give a gym training lesson to Eva. For reasons he couldn’t quite understand, he had this need to show to Eva that he wasn’t a sloppy tenant. Everything had to be in an impeccable condition for her visit.

After Toshiya had completed the cleaning of his gym, he felt hungry and prepared himself a cup of coffee and an egg sandwich. The gym was now ready to receive its third guest in addition to earlier visits of Kyo and Die. Toshiya smiled when he recalled how Die had almost fainted on the treadmill and got excited after he had eaten two bananas. Suddenly Toshiya remembered the ring that Die had given him after the fashion show on Friday and went to pick it up from the bookshelf where he had left it before starting the cleaning operation. The ring was way too bulky to be worn with rubber gloves.

Toshiya slipped the ring back into his forefinger and sighed deep. The ring was a wonderful gift but also a bit scary. The night that followed their dinner had been very emotional for both of them. Die tried hard to not to show his feelings, but Toshiya knew his friend well enough not to be deceived. The ring was a sign of commitment and being committed meant being vulnerable. He had learned it the hard way when he had been struggling to end his relationship with Kyo. In Toshiya’s mind passion equaled pain and that scared him.

A call from Eva interrupted Toshiya’s contemplation. For a second, he was certain that she would cancel the lesson and felt terribly disappointed about it. Fortunately, that wasn’t the case.

“Hi Toshiya, I just called to let you know that I’m going to be somewhat late from our training session. I think it would be wise if we didn’t do any exercises so late, otherwise I won’t be able to sleep at all during the night”, Eva proposed.

“That’s all right. I wasn’t planning to do any actual exercises tonight. I’m going to show you how the equipment works and how you should use them correctly to get good results. It’s going to be more like technical training.”

“That is fine for me. And by the way, I will be coming directly from a dinner meeting, so please don’t worry about feeding me. I will be there at about eight o’clock, see you then!” Eva concluded her call without any additional small talk. She obviously was busy with something.

There was still plenty of time before the lesson, so Toshiya decided to go out for a jog after all. Running always helped him to see things clearer and brought order into his mind if his thoughts started to get jumbled. Just now that was the case. He wasn’t sure how he should handle a situation when he had invited a woman to his home and the visit would include some physical contact with her. He had never dated women let alone done anything physical with them, apart from Eva. Toshiya had kissed her once just to find out how it felt and he was now used to Eva’s hugs, but that was all. He didn’t even know if he wanted more or less from her. Maybe it would be better to leave such things to Eva. She seemed to know exactly what she wanted and wasn’t shy to ask for it.

After returning from his jog, Toshiya took a shower and prepared himself a light evening meal. He felt now more confident about handling the situation. He would let Eva take the lead and see where that would take them. He was ready to explore new frontiers with Eva but not go too far.

Toshiya started to worry when the clock was already quarter past eight and Eva hadn’t shown up. Just when he was about to give her a call the doorbell chimed, and he found a bit flushed Eva at her doorstep.

“I’m so sorry. I couldn’t make the customer to stop his chitchat, although I told him that I had another meeting to catch”, Eva regretted still slightly out of breath.

“No problem. Just come in and take a breather before we start”, Toshiya said letting his guest in.

“Wow, you have a nice house and so tidy. You should see mine. I never have time to clean up properly”, Eva remarked and flashed an unruly smile at Toshiya while taking off her overcoat.

“Maybe I should come by some time”, Toshiya joked and blushed after that. “I mean I could help you with cleaning up. It’s hard work even for a strong guy like me.” Immediately after his last remark, he realized that he should have left it unsaid.

“Yeah, maybe you should”, Eva purred without taking offence. “Can I use your bathroom to freshen up and change? I took with me some fitness clothes and trainers. This business outfit is not exactly suitable for exercises”, Eva said referring to her blue pencil dress and high heels she was wearing.

“Err… yes of course”, Toshiya stammered gazing at the beautiful blond woman in front of him. With the heels she was almost as tall as Toshiya.

Eva noticed Toshiya’s confusion and kicked off her shoes. “There, that’s better. The heels make my toes ache”, she grinned looking relieved.

After Toshiya had given Eva a short guidance to his bathing facilities, he left her to take a shower and hurried upstairs to change into his own fitness outfit. When he was properly dressed, he sat down on his living room couch to check his messages. There was one from Kyo, who let Toshiya know that he was planning to take him to a French style restaurant on 26th of December at 7 o’clock. Toshiya replied to him thanking for the chance to dine with Kyo and saying that French cuisine was okay for him as long as he didn’t have to eat fish. Kyo was probably idling at home because his reply came immediately: “No fish… See you then!”

Toshiya had just completed his message exchange with Kyo, when Eva emerged from the bathroom looking sporty. Black sports tights, sleeveless top and trainers of the same color did justice to her long legs and wide shoulders.

“Okay, are we ready to start?” Eva asked and shot a glance at Toshiya who had almost the same kind of outfit. A sleeveless shirt revealed his muscles that were normally hidden under a shirt of some kind. Instead of tights he had loose sports trousers and white trainers.

“Yes, we are. The gym is in the cellar. I will show you the way”, Toshiya said as he stood up and shoved the phone into his pocket.

“Waiting for a call?” Eva asked.

“Well yes. Die was supposed to call me today, but I guess he’s busy with the party arrangements.”

“Oh yes, he has his birthday party on Friday. It will be interesting to meet his friends. They are all potential customers for me, now that I also have men’s wear in my collection”, Eva commented returning fluently to her businesswoman role.

“I could promote your collection by wearing the blue suit at the party”, Toshiya proposed. I fact, he had planned to wear it anyway but now he had a good reason to do so.

“That would be great, but let’s go to the gym before it gets too late”, Eva proposed pushing Toshiya ahead of her: “You first!”

Toshiya led Eva down the stairs to the gym and started to introduce his gym equipment to her. He explained the working principle and the input data required and showed finally himself how each equipment was used. After that he let Eva try out with her own set up. Couple of times Toshiya had to show Eva by the hand how to do a push or a pull correctly but neither of them had problems with that.

“You would make an excellent personal trainer”, Eva remarked when they had finished their lesson. “I’m sure that with these instructions I can survive going to a gym on my own.”

“I’m glad you found this lesson useful”, Toshiya replied politely. “I strongly recommend doing regular muscle exercises. You seem to be very fit already so I don’t think there will be problems in starting to train regularly. What is your secret if you don’t go to a gym?”

“I love to go out jogging and then I have my home exercise program to strengthen my back and belly muscles. I went to see a physiotherapist because I had back problems some years ago. Thanks to the home exercise the back pain is almost gone”, Eva explained glancing at her watch. “I think we should call it a day now. I promised to see Mari tonight since I’m conveniently in her neighborhood.

“Yeah, of course”, Toshiya mumbled trying not to sound disappointed.

Toshiya led Eva back upstairs and asked if she needed anything to drink before leaving or wanted to use the bathroom for changing.

“Thanks, but I think I will sneak into her house in this fitness outfit. No-one will notice.”

After Eva had folded her dress and packed it into her bag together with her trainers, she pushed her bare feet into her shoes and Toshiya helped the overcoat on her.

“Don’t I look stylish now!”, Eva grinned and made a turn in front of Toshiya.

“You always look stylish whatever you’re wearing”, Toshiya replied feeling a desperate need to hug his beautiful guest.

“By the way, would you like to come to my place sometime after Christmas?” Eva suddenly asked. “I could cook us something nice in return to this training session. No cleaning assistance is required.”

“Yes, that would be very nice”, Toshiya found himself saying although at least ten thousand warning bells were ringing is his head.

“Great! Thanks for tonight!” Eva enthused and grabbed Toshiya into her embrace. Before letting her surprised victim go, she gave a kiss on Toshiya’s cheek. “See you at Die’s birthday party!” 

When Eva had left, Toshiya sat on his couch wondering how he could feel disappointed and relieved at the same time. That is when Die finally gave him a call. 

“Hi man, how has your day been?” Die asked casually probably not waiting for a detailed account of Toshiya’s day.

“I cleaned the house and gave Eva a gym training lesson”, Toshiya told Die trying to keep his story short.

There was a long silence at Die’s end before he found the right words to say. “I hope you didn’t offer her any bananas.”

“No, I didn’t. She wasn’t hungry. She just left to see Mari”, Toshiya replied trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, of course. I’m sorry, but I just can’t help wondering if Eva has ulterior motives for showing so much interest in you. She must be planning something before their move to Sweden.”

“Until now, her attitude has been very business-like. It’s hard to believe that she’s trying to seduce me or something like that. But I will be careful with her, I promise.”

“Speaking of seducing someone, can I come and stay the night at your place? It’s kind of lonely here”, Die asked.

“Please do. It would be nice to relax together after a stressful day. I have saved some bananas just for you…” 


End file.
